nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ignatius
Ignatius is a Judicatorial disciple in service of the rogue Judicator Alain. Background Ignatius hails from the industrial world of Skalathrax. Spending his early years in study, the ambitious young scholar felt his skills would be best tested and put to use on the battlefield, enlisting in the Imperial Army and finishing his training just in time to serve a tour of duty in the closing stages of the Reconquest Wars. Having studied medicine before enlistment, the role of a combat medic seemed a natural choice for a man of his qualifications. It was at this time that Ignatius developed his lifelong fascination with biological and chemical weapons, witnessing their terrifying power on a number of occasions. After the end of the Reconquest Wars, Ignatius continued with his scientific studies, now sponsored by the military, and graduated to become an expert surgeon. Peacetime life as a doctor in a military hospital however held little appeal to him, and his newfound interest in weapons of mass destruction saw the young Sidh to constantly pestering his superiors for a transfer to a unit more suited to his interests and talents. His determination to get his way would reveal his ruthless and manipulative side - when word came of a vacancy of a junior WMD specialist in the Omega Legion's R&D department, Ignatius would systematically dig up dirt on a fellow applicant, blackmailing him into withdrawing his candidacy, and poisoning (non-fatally) another in order to secure the job for himself. As an employee of the R&D department, Ignatius was now free to pursue the calling of his life - the development of new exotic weapons. Of particular interest to him was the development of cybs and various bio-engineered constructs. Studying meticulously along with his regular work, the ambitious scientist secured himself a doctorate in Applied Biotechnology, which in combination with his extensive medical training proved to be highly useful in his future research and studies. By the time of the Tempestus Crusade in early 2610's, Ignatius was Omega Legion's leading expert on cybs and biological weapons in general. He would routinely accompany troops in the field to personally supervise the field testing of his latest creations. However, his morbid scientific curiosity would eventually go beyond what even most of his collegues would find acceptable. Ignatius was dismissed from the military a few months into the Altoris campaign after it was found that a biological agent developed by him was, contrary to his claims of perfect safety, capable of penetrating even most Sidh NBC filters and seals. While allegations that Ignatius had deliberately failed to inform his superiors of the properties of the aid agent in order to later be able to study the bodies and the pathogen's effect on Sidh physiology were dismissed for a lack of evidence, the lingering suspicion was sufficient grounds for his dismissal. That said, Ignatius would still receive a full veteran's pension and credit for his previous accomplishments. Left without finance for future experiments, Ignatius was desperate for funding and would consequently take up the job of an augmentation surgeon, developing various exclusive and unique custom-made augs for paying customers, including non-standard augmentations straddling the bounds of legality. It was, however, his unsanctioned work with Class 5 pathogens under commission of a corrupt planetary governor that proved his undoing. The authorities had already been watching him closely for some time, but after an entire settlement and it's surrounding ecosystem was wiped out by a Class 5 pathogen commissioned by heretical rebels and devised by Ignatius, they too had had enough. Ignatius was arrested, put on a show trial as a domestic terrorist, and sentenced to 25 years of hard labour as a terrorist sympathizer. Before he could be shipped off to a labour camp, Ignatius was noticed and adopted into a Judicatorial cell by none other than Alain himself. Personality Ignatius is the archetypal charming sociopath and evil genius. While superficially maintaining an image of refinement, sophistication and charm, he is utterly without moral principles and cares not for such trivialities as long as they do not get in the way of his research. To him, the end always justifies the means, even if the end is merely to indulge his own curiosity. Even his service with Alain is, to him at least, merely another opportunity to advance his research. Ignatius doesn't really care about Alain's cause, serving him merely for the benefits of having a Judicator, even if rogue one, for protection, and has no objection in supplying Alain and his troops with fresh custom-made augs as long as he is allowed to pursue his research and provided with the necessary material for it. Ignatius's interests are reflected in his choice of weapons, which eschews advanced Judicatorial weapons like retractable handblasters and holoblades over Skargh-style metal wristblades with an array of toxins and poisons to coat them with. His main talent and the reason Alain chose him as a disciple, however, is with cybs and biotech constructs. Ignatius holds a sincere admiration for Altorisians, former rivals and now allies and vassals of the Imperium, especially for their fashion and high culture - a taste picked up during his service in the Altoris campaign. He has even adopted the Victorian-esque fashion common in the Commonwealth of Altoris and now also in vogue in the Imperium in his casual attire. Ignatius currently serves as the Avenger's science officer and ship surgeon.